


Hello (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Remus Lupin had only ever loved two people in his life, and Tonks had always been the best friend.





	Hello (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i'm pretty proud of this

"I love you."

The words hit her hard, for some reason. She looked over to face him, but he didn't return he gaze, only gripping her hand tighter, almost too painful. His wand was copping it as well, bending slightly under the strong grip. Remus never said it to her often, and would always send her a loving smile back when she said it to him. She knew it was just his way of expressing himself, but she always knew there was something else. Something she didn't know. 

She knew when she watched Sirius fall through the veil, the way she heard her husband and Harry scream his name, watching as Remus crumbled after Harry ran away. She'd never seen him cry before, and  the way he refused to be touched as he cried over his best friend dying in front of him left her lost on what to do. 

Or maybe they weren't just best friends. 

"No you don't."

Remus looked at her that time, grip faultered at her hand. He was silent, but they both knew it wasn't true. Remus loved her, loved everything about her. But he met Sirius first, who was the one who took it and never gave it back, even after being convicted for something Remus blieved was true was twelve years. 

Even after dying. 

She smiled at him. "I know you love Sirius."

His grip tightened again, as if shocked by the news. He wasn't, she knew it. He'd be an idiot if he didn't know, and she knew what a smart man Remus was. He seemed taken aback by her knowing, and the two became just them. They forgot about the war around them, their wands feeling like sticks as the barrier slowly disappeared around the school. 

Remus nodded, finally. "But I love you too-"

"Oh Rem, don't kid yourself just for me," she chastied, shaking her head, the bubblegum colour of her hair meeting her eyes for a second. "I believe you, I do. But you never loved me as much as you did to him."

He only nodded, and neither felt resent for it. They both loved each other, that's all she needed to know. 

"You're truely my best friend, Dora," he spoke up, using the affectionate nickname he'd made for her. One that surprisingly stuck, one she didn't mind. "Thank you."

She nodded. "We probably won't make it out of this."

"I don't care as long as Voldemort's dead," he instantly responded, voice slightly colder than before. She didn't flinch. 

"Just meet your man on the other side for me, yeah? If anyone deserves it you do."

They met eyes again and let a smile pass between them. She was the most wonderful girl Remus had ever become friends with, and he took a deep breath before finally parting with her, racing away with spells on their tongues and magic from their wands. 

It wasn't enough. 

-

It looks and sounded like Kings Cross, and he suddenly felt young again. Memories of running down the platform with James to reach the train in time, opening the usual compartment to see Sirius sitting their with Peter. And in seventh year, with Lily. 

He sat up, and his eyes met a white and softer looking station then he remembered. He realised he was on the ground, and looking down at himself, realised he looked like he did when he died, except for less blood rips and cuts. He stood up and looked around, confused as to what was happening. 

He whirled around when a hand brushed his shoulder, eyes widening when he looked down at James  _ fucking _ Potter, looking how he last saw him. He didn't react when he laughed. 

"Jeez Moony, you didn't take a lot of care without me around, huh?" he teased, but his eyes were glimmering with tears.

"You were always the mother of the group, dear, you know that," a feminine voice entered the noise, and then Lily was standing there with her sweet smile, holding James hand and appearing as though she was just as alive as before. 

A snort sounded from next to Remus and suddenly, Sirius was leaning on him. "I was really hoping you wouldn't appear for a long time, Moony."

Remus opened his mouth but couldn't say anything, stomach twinging with emotions he hadn't felt since that night at the Order, repressed feelings suddenly catching up to him and he was crying, because Sirius was leaning against him and James and Lily were talking to him like nothing happened. 

They all were crying. James laughed and threw his arms around Remus and Sirius, and the hug felt almost empty without the fourth marauder, but Remus preffered it that way. He felt Sirius kiss his cheek, unlike James, and he laughed. He heard Lily say something and then joined the hug, her red hair bright. They all pulled back when they heard a sound of a train and there it stood, the Hogwarts Express in all its glory.

Sirius took his hand smells squeezed it, and when Remus looked over to the happy expression on his face, he knew Sirius had watched him and Dora converse. So he smiled and squeezed back, happy that he got to see his best friends again. 


End file.
